big_hunterfandomcom-20200216-history
Zombie Guard
Zombie Guard Epace Games LLC Zombie Guard attack, you’re in charge of standing guard and defend your sector from the horde. So grab your weapon and bring an ally. It’s your turn for watch duty in Zombie Guard unblocked games at school. In this action-packed game, you play defense against the onslaught of walking dead. You stand behind the barricade and shoot any zombie that tries to cross over it. But beware, there will be lots of them. Survive wave after wave and fend off the walking dead with everything you’ve got. You will get access to an arsenal of weapons. Plus there will be upgrades for your equipment. And just when you think you’re alone in the fight, you will find allies within the game. Interested to find out more? Read on for the game features, cheats, hacks, tips and tricks of Zombie Guard. Download the game on PC/Mac and start playing now. APK available as well! Zombie Guard Exciting Game Features: Relentless Zombie Attack That Increases in Difficulty The town is under attack, and the people need your help. With an onslaught of zombies, you’ll need to grab a gun and prime hat. It’s your turn to watch and guard. In the Zombie Guard game, you will face the walking dead. There will be lots of them, coming in waves, and it is relentless. The horde will find a way to penetrate the barrier. It is up to you to stop them from pushing through. You can expect increasing difficulty as you move through the levels. This action-packed game will have you playing on the edge of your seat. Also, you can look forward to more intense encounters with the walking dead in this game as compared to the others. Unlock Cool Upgrades and Find Allies You get cool stuff to help you fend off the zombie horde. In the latest upgrade of the game, new weapons have been added. There’s the force gun, which pushes the zombies back. You might also want to check out the stealth rifle and the mini bazooka. And if you really want to cause much damage, throw in a couple of landmines. Zombie Guard game lets you discover allies too. You won’t be fighting the unholy horde alone. What’s more, you get loot once in a while; tiny surprises that will improve your zombie-fighting talents and boost your gear. The Game is Simply Pure Awesomeness If you ever wondered what it’s like to blast walking dead brains, here’s your chance. Zombie Guard is one of the best action games today. By far, it is the most successful game by Epace Games LLC, having broken the one-million mark in downloads. This earned the game the Google Play Editor’s Choice medal. Get the game free on PC/Mac now. You can also get the APK version here in Games.lol. Zombie Guard Game Guide, Cheats, Hacks, Tips, and Tricks: Learn how you can ace the game with our Zombie Guard game guide. Without the use of a mod apk, break your high score with these simple tips and tricks. Call on Your Allies As the game progresses, the challenges become more difficult. The onslaught becomes more relentless, and the zombies become much harder to kill. But not to worry, you get allies. As they say, the more, the merrier. Keep the horde coming. You got friends fighting by your side. Upgrade Your Zombie-Blasting Firepower For the walking dead, you’re just meat. So grab a gun and make yourself a meat with a gun. Throw in a top hat too and you’re watching guard at the barricade. The real fun doesn’t start until you have zombies running toward you. Do you want to kill as many zombies as possible? Make the walking dead stay dead with upgrades on your firepower. In the latest version of Zombie Guard, you get access to a variety of powerful weapons. Tired of using a nail gun to fend off the onslaught? Check out the force gun. It pushes the zombies back, giving you enough time to send them off with some serious firepower. Speaking of serious firepower, you should try the stealth rifle. This weapon fires bursts of three, ripping off multiple zombie heads in just seconds. And if you want to take it to the next level, fire off rockets with the bazooka. Facing off much harder zombies? Blast them to kingdom come with landmines. Try out this fun action-packed game today and start shooting those zombies down! Download the game on PC/Mac now! Check out our wide selection of shooting games like Pixel Gun 3D and Mad Zombies here! Download it here on https://games.lol/zombie-guard/